Field of Invention
The present application relates to an integrated circuit, and especially to a receiving device and a signal conversion method, with a mechanism of eliminating inter-symbol interference (ISI).
Description of Related Art
In a communication system, a transmitter and a receiver exchange data via a channel. Based on the characteristic of the channel, the signal received by the receiver may have distortion. Distortion will cause the inter-symbol interference (ISI). Hence, the receiver will misjudge the data.